


Moaning Matches and Oops

by Angelwriter3895



Series: Angel Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Competitive moaning, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel make good on the suggestion of who can make their mate scream louder. Their mates enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moaning Matches and Oops

Moaning matches and Oops

 

The Winchester brothers and their angels sat in the library doing research for the case. Rather, Sam and Dean were doing research. Castiel and Gabriel were giving each other a smirk. Had either of their mates have noticed, they would have run. When both angels were on the same page it meant bad things, kinky things, or things that would make the two humans unable to walk the next day. Sam almost yelped when Gabriel took the large book out of his hands. He was used to Gabe interrupting his reading by now. “Yes Gabe? Wait, don’t tell me: you’re bored aren’t you?” He rolled his eyes before hearing two snaps, one from each angel, and a yelp from Dean. Cas had taken Dean’s book and kissed him soundly before snapping. 

Dean found himself in a large bed bound by grace. He would have been panicking if it wasn’t Castiel’s grace. He was never a huge fan of shackles in bed and if was rare that he found someone he was comfortable being bound by. Cas was kneeling over him with his breath caressing Dean’s naked shoulder. His clothes had disappeared in the process of angel travel. Sam squirmed on his larger bed: Gabe always was always considerate towards his moose sized lover. He was likewise shackled to a bed by Gabriel’s grace with an angel straddling his hips. Sam was also naked. Dean was the first one who recalled Gabriel saying that him and Cas should see who could make their mate moan louder. At the same time as this same thought crossed both hunters’ minds Gabe spoke up as he looked at Castiel. “Shall we make our hunters moan Castiel?” He sounded amused by the slight discomfort from the change of scenery. Castiel was in a bed beside the one Sam and Gabriel was on. Both Winchester brothers looked at each other. They knew they were fucked. Dean was already beginning to drip some lubrication. Sam was a bit too nervous to really feel aroused just yet.

Sam gulped a bit when Castiel answered. “I am. Dean if you don’t want to have this little exercise, all you need do is say so.” He was pressing tender nips and kisses to Dean’s neck and ear lobes. “If not, I will take you back to your research. It’s up to you my mate.” Castiel’s voice was a low aroused growl but soothing. Dean was done for. The elder Winchester was definitely into this. 

Dean let out a gasp. “I’m good with it.” His head leaned back to expose his neck to Cas. Dean may have been stubborn, but for Castiel, he was very submissive. Behind Castiel’s gruff exterior was a very dominant angel. Castiel was already leaving hickies on Dean’s skin.

Gabriel looked at the slightly nervous moose under his hips. “Do you want to do this Sammy-kins?” Gabe was running his hands up Sam’s naked chest soothingly rather than intently sexual. “I know you are nervous. You have no real reason to be. I love you and understand if you don’t want to do this.” His honey colored eyes bore into Sam’s. True Gabriel wanted this, but he would not push Sam to do something he was uncomfortable with.

After a moment or two of thought Sam decided. “I am. But if I say moose…” He was a little uncomfortable with the bindings in this situation. “No grace binding this time. I’m not comfortable…” Sam’s face was a bit. Gabriel soothed Sam by exposing his wings and blanketing them with golden appendages. This both calmed Sam as well as kept the nightmares away at night when he slept.

“Of course, my sweet Sammoose.” The grace bindings on Sam were gone. Gabriel kept Sam close to his chest. “No bindings. If you say moose we stop. No questions asked.” He kissed Sam’s forehead tenderly. 

Castiel frowned a bit concerned but left it alone. “Shall we start then Gabriel?” Castiel had Dean feeling hot and flustered with a few simple touches. He was already biting back some moans as Cas’s hands wandered. 

Gabriel nodded after pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “Yes brother. Let’s get started.” Gabe pressed soft kisses down Sam’s cheek to his neck. The hunter gripped Gabriel as he let out a huff of air. Sam was sitting up with Gabriel in his lap molesting the bared neck in front of him. Sam felt some grace massaging his nipples and let out a strangled groan. Gabe smirked as he continued. “Moan for me Sam. I want to hear you.” Gabriel was nipping a spot he knew was very sensitive.

Sam growled low through the moan fighting its way through him. His ass was already becoming slick to accommodate his archangel. “Gabe.” He was feeling as if it was just him and Gabriel even if it wasn’t. The wings blocked Sam’s view of His brother and his brother’s angel. 

Castiel heard the groans Sam was emitting and knew he needed to step up his game. Dean felt Cas’s grace gripping his slickened ass like a pair of warm hands. They were massaging and squeezing grunts and groans of pleasure out of the hunter. Castiel growled lightly. “Let all those sounds out. I know you are louder Dean.” His gruff voice went straight to Dean’s dick. Briefly both angel and hunter heard Sam moan loudly at something Gabe had done. 

Dean felt his perineum getting zapped by grace and yelped before both him and his brother moaned. Dean panted softly as his dick twitched against his stomach. “Fuck Cas! Please more. You’re a tease.” He had his eyes shut when he heard the air shifting. Castiel had let out his own raven black wings. Cas attacked Dean’s mouth as he felt up his hunter. 

Sam heard the groan his brother let out when Castiel kissed him like that. Gabriel was biting roughly at Sam’s abs. Gabriel was growling possessively. “Mine.” As he did this he licked up Sam’s cock.

Sam let his head fall back at this. “Fuck. That feels so good.” Sam swore he felt Gabriel’s grace shake. It didn’t surprise Sam that his lover had a possessive streak. He was the youngest of the Archangel’s after all. “Gabriel. Oh! I’m all yours! Always.” He heard and felt the growl work its way through Gabe before he felt Gabe’s dick at his soaked hole.

Gabriel was speaking in Sam’s ear as he teased the fluttering hole with the tip of his cock. “You want to be my bitch forever don’t you Sammy. You want to walk around and see people staring at your neck knowing you belong to me. You are mine. I would be in you all day with pleasure.” He still had not thrust into Sam as he spoke. Sam was writhing as best he could under the intense grip of Gabriel. It was times like this Sam was reminded that Gabriel was indeed a powerful archangel. “What do you say my little cockslut? You want me to fuck you with your brother listening to you beg for it? You want that my Samuel?”

Sam was moaning as the tip slipped in and out of him. “Fuck please Gabriel! Prove I’m yours. Mark me, fuck me, please!” He was a moaning mess even now. “I’ve always been yours. Wanted you even when you were just the janitor. Please take me.” 

Both Castiel and Dean were almost shocked with how desperate Sam was getting for Gabe’s cock. Cas had the presence of mind to notice Dean’s interest in the dirty talking. Castiel smirked before flipping Dean onto his hands and knees. Somehow both angels had made the brothers face each other. Dean saw Sam getting impaled on Gabe’s cock as Castiel slid into Dean. Cast head the groan come out of Dean’s mouth and had seen Dean’s eyes glide closed. “No. Don’t close your eyes. Look. Look at Sam while you get fucked.” He was gripping Dean’s hair forcing Dean to look. “You see how much of a whore he is for Gabriel’s cock? You are for me aren’t you Dean? You would do your work sitting on my cock.” 

Sam was hearing this and moaned in sync with Dean. The only sounds in the room were the panting from all parties, the slick sound of being fucked, and the slapping sound from the angel’s balls slapping into their lovers. Sam moaned as he felt the knot forming and catching on his rim. Sam knew Gabe needed to hear him beg. “Gabe, please. Fuck me harder. I need you in me deeper. Please.” Upon hearing Gabriel groan Sam knew he had won. “Please.”

Gabriel knew all parties were close. He felt Dean’s eyes on his wings. Gabriel decided to give a little show. His wings flared open gloriously. “Fuck Sam! You’re mine!” 

Dean moaned as Castiel slid home. The show triggered something in him. He came hard clenching around Castiel. Cas came deep inside Dean. The knot locked them together as Castiel moaned. “Fuck! Dean!” 

Sam was panting as Gabriel pulled him closer. They snuggled each other as Sam felt his eyelids closing. 

Dean was in awe at seeing Sam so relaxed and smiled as he too drifted off. 

 

~2-3 weeks later~

 

Sam had just taken a bite of his toast before he got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up wnhat was in his stomach. Oddly enough Dean had just rushed off to a restroom to do similarly. Gabriel was a bit concerned as he went to help Sam with his hair. 

It was Castiel who realized as he waited for Dean to come out. His eyes widened. “Oh shit…” Gabriel helped clean Sam up and had his eating crackers on the couch. His wings were out and wrapped around the large man. 

Castiel helped Dean in and sat on the other couch. “Gabriel, I think I know why they threw up…”

Dean waved him off. “No no. We just caught some bug or something. Relax Cas.” He cuddled under Castiel’s arm.

Gabe realized what Castiel meant and stiffened. “Shit. You think…” Castiel nodded. “Only one way to check.” 

Sam mumbled under his breath and looked at Gabriel. “What? What do you think it is?” He nuzzled Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel sighed softly. “We might have gotten both of you pregnant.” Gabriel gently put his hand on Sam’s stomach and smiled softly. “You are pregnant.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and he checked. “You are as well Dean.” Castiel saw how shell shocked both winchester’s were.

Dean looked at his flat stomach. “I have a child growing inside me?”

Castiel smiled softly. “Actually you have an egg inside you. It will grow inside you for 9 months before you lay it. Then it will be another 6 months before the egg hatches.”

Dean smiled and cuddled into Castiel. “I will keep it.” 

Sam nodded some quietly. “I will too. It’s a lot to take in.” He looked up at Gabriel. “I love you Gabe.” He kissed Gabriel softly. Gabe was happy and pulled Sam closer. 

Dean smiled and cuddled into Cas. “I’m kinda tired now. I love you my angel.” He touched his stomach. “And I love the little one growing inside me.”


End file.
